hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle: King Kong vs Indominus Rex
Description King Kong vs Jurassic World! Today, we got two rulers of their respective islands taking each other on! Who will win a brutal fight to the end? Interlude Wiz: It's good to be king, especially if your home is a tropical island. Boomstick: And today, two rulers of their respective islands enter the ring. And surprisingly, both are owned by Universal and are smart-asses. Wiz: King Kong, the Eighth Wonder of the World... Boomstick: And Indominus Rex, the Untameable King. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. King Kong Wiz: Skull Island is a mysterious island inhabited by strange species and dinosaurs. Boomstick: But none of the inhabitants can come remotely close to being as majestic and powerful than the Eighth Wonder of the World, King Kong. Wiz: King Kong is much bigger and heavier than a modern gorilla, standing up to 7.62 meters tall and weighing 5 tons. '' '''Boomstick: King Kong, possibly the last living member of a species of gigantic apes called ''Megaprimatus kong, was living on Skull Island in 1933, when a film crew led by Carl Denham arrived on a ship called the Venture to shoot a film. The natives of the island did not take kindly to the film crew's presence, and attacked them when they set foot on the island, killing a member of the expedition.' ''Wiz: The crew returned to the Venture and remained on board, debating whether or not to return to the island and continue shooting. At night, the natives used small boats to get onto the Venture and kidnapped Ann Darrow, the leading lady. They brought her back to their village on the island and attempted to sacrifice her to their god, Kong. Kong soon emerged from the jungle and grabbed the terrified Ann, then took her away into the jungle. Boomstick: The film crew ran onto the island to rescue Ann, and followed Kong into the jungle. Kong took Ann to his lair, where she saw the remains of several of Kong's previous sacrifices. Fun times... Wiz: Ann tried to get free, but to no avail. Ann tried to distract Kong by dancing, which caused Kong to laugh. When Ann became tired and refused to perform anymore, Kong stormed off angrily. Boomstick: I would have just devoured her right there. Wiz: Kong then encountered the search party crossing a log bridge spanning a ravine. Kong grabbed the bridge and twisted it, sending the party falling into the chasm below, where most of them were killed by gigantic insects. Boomstick: AGH, WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS?! Wiz: Jack Driscoll managed to escape from the pit and climb to the other side of the ravine, then continued pursuing Kong. Boomstick: While Kong was gone, Ann tried to run away but found herself being pursued by a Foetodon, a giant crocodile. Ann ran from it, only to witness the Foetodon being eaten by a Vastatosaurus Rex, the modern descendant of the tyrannosaurus. The V-Rex then chased Ann and was joined by another member of its kind. Kong arrived just in time and fought and killed the V-Rexes after a long and epic fight. Wiz: Grateful for Kong saving her life, Ann allowed herself to be taken by Kong back to his mountain lair. Suddenly, they were attacked by a swarm of Terapusmordax, giant bats. As Kong fought the bats off, Jack arrived in Kong's lair and found Ann. The two of them began rappelling down a vine to escape, but Kong noticed and tried to grab them. Ann and Jack retreated to the village, where Carl and the remaining members of the expedition were waiting. Kong arrived and broke down the wall. The crew used chloroform bombs to subdue Kong, knocking him unconscious on the shore. Denham decided to bring Kong back to New York and display him as "The Eighth Wonder of the World". Boomstick: Kong was taken back to New York on board the Venture, and was placed in chrome steel chains and put on display inside a Broadway theater. As the crowds were stunned by Kong and photographers aggressively took pictures of him, Kong became agitated. He broke free from his chains and grabbed the actress pretending to be Ann. Realizing she was a fake, he tossed her aside and tore through the theater, eventually emerging out into the streets of New York. He then proceeded to destroy everything around him while searching for Ann Darrow. Dumb Americans... Wiz: Witnessing the destruction Kong was causing because of her, Ann walked into the open near Kong and allowed him to pick her up again. Kong calmed down and took Ann to Central Park, where he slid on a frozen lake. As Kong began to regain his footing, he was thrown forward when a tank shell blasted the ice. With the military pursuing him, Kong fled to the Empire State Building and climbed it. Boomstick: The peace was interrupted when a group of biplanes armed with machine guns flew near the building and opened fire on Kong. Although Kong managed to destroy some of them, he succumbed to his wounds and plummeted to his death in the streets below, resulting in the possible extinction of the ''Megaprimatus kong ''species. Wiz: King Kong has better strength and durability than a modern gorilla. He can effortlessly throw dinosaurs around and take multiple V-Rex bites to the arm like they're nothing. Boomstick: Speaking of V-Rex, King Kong managed to kill ''three ''of them, while holding Ann Darrow. Wiz: Kong is also remarkably intelligent. He makes use of environmental objects like trees or rocks when fighting, and even when overwhelmed by more powerful or more numerous opponents he can think on his feet and find a way to win. Kong also demonstrated the ability to understand and use sign language to Ann. Boomstick: Kong exhibits impressive agility, as he can jump over great distances and land on his feet. Kong also demonstrates durability when he is able to continue fighting against airplanes and even destroy some of them after being riddled with bullets. Wiz: Kong can also climb the Empire State Building with little effort. The Empire State Building has about 102 floors and stands up to 443 meters tall to the tip. Which means King Kong effortlessly climbed a 443 meter tall building while holding a human. Boomstick: He also defeated the likes of Godzilla himself. Wiz: NO! No, no, no! First of all, King Kong was just scaled to Godzilla's size and was the more popular monster at the time. Second, Godzilla and King Kong are owned by two completely different companies. Third, Godzilla is about 108.2 meters tall and weighs 90,000 tons. Even if King Kong could climb him, Godzilla could always prevent that from happening by just stepping on him. Boomstick: OK. Anyway, despite being the ruler of Skull Island, he isn't perfect. Wiz: He has been knocked unconscious by chloroform bombs and was killed by airplanes, despite being able to destroy some of them and survive multiple bullets. Boomstick: But if anyone were to piss off this bad-ass ape, may God help them. King Kong snaps a Vastatosaurus Rex's jaws open, steps on it and proceeds to pound his chest while roaring in victory. Indominus Rex Wiz: Twenty-two years after the events at Jurassic Park, a new theme park, Jurassic World, now operated in Isla Nublar, off the Pacific coast of Central America. '' '''Boomstick: But after such a short period of time the theme park began to suffer from visitor decline, which I think is bullshit. I mean, come on! Who the hell would get tired of dinosaurs in such a short amount of time?' Wiz: Using state of the art science, Doc. Henry Wu made the monster of the century. Boomstick: But rather than bringing back a Spinosaurus or something, they went all out and created a genetically modified hybrid dubbed Indominus Rex, which literally means "Untameable King". Wiz: The Indominus Rex stands at 18-20ft tall, is 40-50ft long and weighs 6 tons. She has the genes of Tyrannosaurs Rex, Velociraptor, Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, and Therizinosaurus. Unknown to Masrani was that Dr. Henry Wu had made a deal with InGen Security Division commander Vic Hoskins to weaponize it in a grand scheme to have dinosaurs be used in military operations. Boomstick: Two Indominus Rexes were meant to be kept in their own paddock that had 12 meter high walls. This was also planned in case one of them died. However, the older Indominus Rex cannibalized her own sibling before it even hatched, and would also attack the workers of her paddock as well. Wiz: That same day, the Indominus Rex later managed to avoid her temperature being picked up by the thermal cameras thanks to the frog DNA in her species and left claw marks on the walls to make them think she was able to climb over the enclosure's wall. When Owen Grady, paddock supervisor Nick and worker Ellis came in to investigate the damaged paddock, the hybrid ambushed them as soon as they got word that she was still in the paddock, making a quick meal out of Ellis in the process. As they fled, she managed to break through the door as it was not fully shut. Free at last, the Indominus Rex managed to detect and eat Nick, but Owen evaded her by hiding under a nearby crane outside of her paddock and then cut the crane's fuel tank, masking his scent. The Indominus Rex then headed off into Jurassic World park, attracted by the thermal signatures of the visitors there. Boomstick: Her escape was not reported to Jurassic World visitors because Simon Masrani thought the Asset Containment Unit would capture her by following her tracker implant. The Indominus Rex traveled south of her paddock having detected the thermal signatures of the visitors in Main Street. She managed to claw out her tracker, along with some flesh still attached to it, and ambushed the team as soon as they arrived, killing most of the troopers, including Katashi Hamada, Craig, and possibly other members of the team, convincing Owen that the island needed to be evacuated. She then went near the Gyrosphere attarction and attacked brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell who were observing 4 Ankylosaurus. Wiz: Zach and Grey managed to escape the fearsome hybrid. The Indominus Rex then headed to the Gyrosphere Valley. Boomstick: Shortly afterward, the Indominus Rex attacked an Apatosaurus, killing five and fatally injuring one before moving on into the restricted area of Isla Nublar, leaving their bodies uneaten. While in the restricted area, the Indominus Rex discovered Owen Grady and Claire Dearing inside the Visitor Center to which she took the opportunity to attack and chase them after pretending not to notice them and breaking through the ceiling in a jumpscare-like fasion. However, her pursuit of the humans ended when she saw the JW001 piloted by Masrani outfitted with a heavy machine gun in pursuit of her. She led her pursuer to the Jurassic World Aviary where she smashed through the enclosure's walls and scarred the pterosaurs inside out of the aviary to the open hole she created. As the freed pterosaurs lead to the destruction of JW001 and attacked the guests in Main Street, the Indominus Rex traveled further into the restricted area of the island. Wiz: That night in the restricted area the members of Jurassic World's Velociraptor pack found her. However, she communicated with the raptors and became the alpha of their pack. As the leader of the pack, she commanded the raptors that were under her control to attack the humans that came with them and were in the area, to which they followed this order. Upon the initiation of this order, the InGen Security troopers, Owen, and Barry, who were following the Velociraptors opened fire on the hybrid. She managed to escape the brawl that ensued as the small arms fire had little to no effect on her. Boomstick: The Indominus Rex finally arrived in Main Street where she met Owen, Claire, the Mitchell brothers and the three remaining raptors once again, commanding the raptors to finish them off. With Owen's attempt to regain Blue's trust by removing her camera a few minutes ago, she decides to make him the alpha again. The raptors, now aligned with Owen's group again, proceeded to attack the Indominus Rex while Owen Grady provided suppressive fire with his rifle. But the fight ended fairly quickly as she easily kills Echo by tossing her into a grill that engulfs her in flames and Delta by snatching her into her jaws and throwing her away. With the raptors defeated, the Indominus rex then proceeded to resume hunting Owen and the Mitchell brothers who were huddled inside one of Main Street's shops. She nearly dragged Gray to her but was stopped by another dinosaur who challenged her: Rexy, Jurassic World's veteran Tyrannosaurus Rex. Wiz: Rexy and the Indominus Rex began a ferocious battle with youth vs experience. Though Rexy initially dominated the fight, she was eventually brought to the ground by the hybrid's strength. The Indominus Rex almost delivered the killing blow before she was then attacked by Blue who was still alive from the onslaught. This allowed Rexy to return to her feet and grab the Indominus Rex by the neck, pushing her into many of Main Street's buildings, all while Blue continued biting and scratching her. Finally, she was flung to the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon where the Mosasaurus there detected the hybrid and proceeded to drag her to a watery grave. Boomstick: As a dinosaur, the Indominus Rex has enhanced strength, speed and durability. She can use her long claws to slice at opponents and has a mouth full of 74 sharp teeth. Wiz: The Indominus Rex's arsenal doesn't stop there. Thanks to cuttlefish DNA, the Indominus Rex has the ability to camouflage, which could help in surprise attacks. Boomstick: The tree frog DNA, which was intended to help them adapt to the climate of Isla Nublar, had allowed it to detect and remove it's own thermal signature. The hybrid could also detect the thermal signatures of others as well, though it is unclear if this ability came from the frog DNA because as no tree frog has this ability. Finally, the Velociraptor DNA used in Indominus Rex's creation gave it a high level of intelligence as well as the ability to communicate with Velociraptors. Good examples of intelligence being one's plan of making everyone think she escaped and her ability to remember when and where they inserted her tracking implant. Wiz: The Indominus Rex can run up to speeds of 30-45 miles per hour with her roar alone reaching 140db-160db, as loud as the liftoff and landing of a Boeing 747 airplane. '' '''Boomstick: She has impressive durability, being able to survive being biten by a T-Rex and was only dazed by a RPG at almost a direct hit.' Wiz: She can shrug off machine gunfire, tasers, a net gun, powerful tranquilizers, incendiary rounds, and an Ankylosaurus' tail club. Boomstick: Speaking of Ankylosaurus, she has a bite force strong enough to ''break an Ankylosaurus' neck! ''And T-Rex struggled with those things! Wiz: She has managed to slaughter most of a Velociraptor pack and can crash through buildings with little effort or injury. She would have killed Rexy had Blue not intervened and slaughtered an entire Apatosaurus herd for sport. Boomstick: She took out the entire Asset Containment Team with little effort, escaped her enclosure by out-witting her creators, and even cannibalized her sibling as a juvenile. Wiz: But the Indominus Rex is far from the ultimate dinosaur. She has no way to counter ranged attacks other than her armor, her sense of smell can be fooled, and kills anything, even something that would most likely kill her. Boomstick: But don't even think about trying to tame this genetically modified nightmare. Indominus Rex kills an Ankylosaurus. Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Indominus Rex stomps through the jungle. She is then attracted by thermal signatures. She then finds a pack of Velociraptors, having killed an Iguanadon. The Velociraptors see the Indominus Rex and growl at her. But instead of attacking, the Indominus Rex communicates with them and becomes their alpha. She then detects more thermal signatures and attempts to find the source alongside the Velociraptors. Cut to King Kong, who is sleeping in his mountain liar. Indominus Rex and the Velociraptors stalk King Kong. Indominus Rex then commands the Velociraptors to distract King Kong. The Velociraptors run at King Kong and screech at him, waking him up. King Kong roars at the Velociraptors. As King Kong confronts the Velociraptors, he is mysteriously knocked down. He then knocks off a camouflaged Indominus Rex, who roars at King Kong. King Kong roars at his challengers. FIGHT! The Velociraptors attack King Kong, but King Kong kills them all with little effort. Enraged, Indominus Rex rushes toward King Kong to attack him, but King Kong whirls to the side and slams his fist into the side of Indominus Rex's head. King Kong then slams his fist on Indominus Rex's snout. Indominus Rex knocks King Kong down and bites on his throat, but King Kong pries her jaws open and bites her tongue, making her roar painfully. King Kong gets up and picks up a nearby rock and throws it at Indominus Rex, but Indominus Rex dodges it and rushes at King Kong, claws ready. But King Kong outmaneuvers her and picks up the rock he threw earlier and throws it at Indominus Rex, hitting her this time. King Kong then punches a disoriented Indominus Rex in the side of the snout before uppercutting her. Indominus Rex claws King Kong before biting his throat. But King Kong frees himself and tears out her tongue. As Indominus Rex roars painfully, King Kong rams her in the side, knocking her down. Indominus Rex angrily gets up and roars at King Kong, who responds with his own roar. King Kong tries to punch Indominus Rex, but Indominus Rex bites on his arm. King Kong effortlessly frees himself and slams his fist on Indominus Rex's snout. He then grabs her by the jaws and tries to pry them open, but Indominus Rex forces her mouth shut, biting King Kong's hands in the process. King Kong roars in rage and forces Indominus Rex's jaws open, breaking them. Indominus Rex collapses to the ground. King Kong stands above her before placing both his hands on Indominus Rex's snout and shoves downward with a disgusting snapping sound. King Kong places one foot on Indominus Rex's body and roars victoriously while pounding his chest. K.O.! Results Boomstick: That seemed a bit overkill. I like it! Wiz: Indominus Rex is a dangerous dinosaur, and her enhanced intelligence and camouflaging skills would certainly help her last for a while. However, she is simply outclassed in terms of size, physicality, and skill when compared to the likes of Kong. Boomstick: Yeah, she can shrug off bullets and bites from other dinosaurs, but Kong doesn't shoot or bite enemies to kill them, he tears them to pieces. It also doesn't help that, when compared to other dinosaurs Kong fights, she's actually a good bit smaller. Wiz: "But why didn't Kong kill those three V-Rexes in a heartbeat if they're so much worse?" First of all, he was protecting Ann Darrow through most of the battle and only had so much to work with. Second, he showed that when he DID have his hands free and didn't have to worry about protecting her, he would be more than a match for a single V-Rex. Boomstick: In that battle, Kong has also shown greater versatility, agility, and combat skill than the Indominus Rex ever did show. Wiz: The last point we'll make is that Indominus bears a strong resemblance to theropod dinosaurs, something Kong is used to fighting any day of the week and has had multiple experiences in doing. By comparison, Indominus has never witnessed or fought a being like King Kong, nor has she shown any such combat experience. Boomstick: Indominus Rex tried to make a monkey out of Kong, but Kong went bananas. Wiz: The winner is King Kong. Advantages & Disadvantages King Kong + Bigger + Stronger + Quicker + Is a more experienced fighter + Used to fighting bigger and meaner dinosaurs - Not quite as smart - Lacks armor - Not as heavy Indominus Rex + Smarter than what Kong usually deals with + More sharp, pointy weapons + Camouflage could help in surprise attacks + Heavier -Outclassed in size and agility -Little combat experience -Has never fought something like Kong Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A gigantic, dinosaur-like robot with mable leaf-like dorsal spines and glowing red eyes stomps through what is presumed to be Tokyo, Japan. A blinding light then explodes continuously in the sky before a purple, pink and white ball with a "M" on it falls on a building and opens, unleashing a white and pink creature. The robot turns toward the creature and roars at it. Category:Death Battles